


视频性爱

by Youyige



Category: Jackson Y
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youyige/pseuds/Youyige
Kudos: 30





	视频性爱

视频性爱

闻盛从网上看到易烊千玺今天的造型的时候，直接就硬了。

他知道易烊千玺现在还在盛典上，但还是急冲冲的发了条语音给他。然后点开几张饭拍图，放大到他的屁股，他的嘴巴，他漂亮的眼睛，对着手机屏幕掏出自己的硬挺的凶器。

但显然这是不够的，他看着电脑屏幕里神采奕奕的大明星，今晚的演出服完美的衬出他的细腰翘屁股，连举起话筒的那截凸出的手腕骨，都像是在赤裸的勾引他。

闻盛的眼睛着了火，恨不得把自己的龟头戳进屏幕里去干他。

易烊千玺下了活动回了自己的化妆间，准备把这套衣服换掉。

他拿起手机发现男朋友给自己发了几条语音，也没有多想，直接点开。

“你屁股好肥，好想干你。”

“千玺，好想和你视频做爱。”

易烊千玺听得呼吸一滞，双腿下意识往里夹了一下。

大明星不是没有意识到今晚这套衣服有多骚，他跟青春期少女有着一样的烦恼，身材过于前凸后翘怎么办，肉屁股怎么也盖不住，还把小皮衣撑起个下流弧度。

易烊千玺回了他一个你有病后，悄悄地锁上了化妆间的门。

闻盛把手机镜头对准自己的阴茎，拨通了视频电话。他硬得疼了，柱身涨得颜色都深了，手淫没有任何效果，只有电话对面那人才能救他。

那边易烊千玺也是没想到直戳戳映入眼睛的竟然是男人硬得冒水的龟头，又羞又气，隔着屏幕仿佛都能闻到鸡巴的腥臊味，熏得他眼尾泛红。

“你、你这样儿我挂了啊。”

“别别别宝贝儿。”闻盛立马把手机举起来：“都敢穿那么骚怎么还这么容易羞。”

易烊千玺撅了撅嘴控诉：“不骚，是你变态。”

“变态现在想干你，行吗？”

闻盛的长相很有侵略性，他现在泡在性欲里，手上的动作估计没停，眉头皱的紧，脸上还带着汗液，还有刚才那被手机镜头照得脉络分明的阴茎都狠狠的地刺激了易烊千玺。

他想要了，夹紧的双腿狠狠的磨了一下。

他确实骚。易烊千玺暗暗想，看个男人鸡巴就控制不住冒水了。

闻盛见他咬着嘴唇不出声的样儿心里明白了七八分，挑了眉笑得邪气：“宝贝儿把裤子脱了，上面留着，哥哥想看你穿齐逼小短裙。”

说完闻盛就把手机镜头顺着自己的胸腹往下移，画面又落在了他紫红色的鸡巴上，两颗鸡巴袋也被他全部掏出来颠在手里，性器硬得怼着镜头直甩，根部上浓密卷曲的阴毛仿佛扎着易烊千玺的眼睛，让他眼尾顿时媚意横生，红的下一秒就像要滴出泪。

怎么…怎么这么色啊这人。

易烊千玺一边羞愤一边听话的脱了裤子，把自己骚里骚气的高跟鞋踢了，闻盛却又要让他穿回来。易烊千玺翻了个白眼，恨不得一高跟踩他鸡巴上。

闻盛看着易烊千玺脱了裤子后，两条细长的腿白花花的，上面的小皮衣根本改不住他的屁股，腰封勒出腰线，真的就像一条小皮裙一样，不过这长度怕是连齐逼都没有。他粉嫩的性器也已经微微翘起，顶着前面的皮衣下摆，走近镜头的时候还会跟着甩动，龟头咕滋咕滋的冒了点稀薄的精水。

这样的香艳画面让闻盛忍不住抠了抠自己龟头上的小孔，呼吸急促了起来，听得那边易烊千玺的耳朵都开始泛红，然后像是想起什么，哒哒哒得扭头跑了，闻盛看着两半白花花的肉臀在自己眼前闪了一下，跑动的时候还会荡起色情的肉波。

干，鸡巴更硬了。

易烊千玺拿了条耳机来插上，弯下身调整了手机的位置，一抬眼看手机屏幕里满屏甩动着的鸡巴，他羞赧的别过脸，舌头却下意识的舔了圈唇。

对于此刻的闻盛来讲，那些有意无意的动作对他而言都是勾引，他看着那张漂亮的脸蛋，离自己的鸡巴那么近，扶着茎身把孔直接怼上摄像头。

屏幕里龟头上的小孔被放大，平时做爱的时候根本不可能看的这么仔细，这些画面激得易烊千玺腰眼发酸，腰一塌，屁股就向后翘了起来，后面的小洞开始也张合。

“千玺，脸再凑近一点，嘴巴张开，把大鸡巴吃进去。”

易烊千玺被欲望蛊惑，真的把脸凑了上去，颤颤地张开嘴，舌头也跟着伸了一小截出来，神色迷离，姿态放荡，一双大眼睛跟他后面的屁眼一样湿，就这么直勾勾的盯着。

“舌头再伸出来点，我要操你的舌头。”

放平时易烊千玺肯定不会太听话的，但是最近工作多了，和男朋友温存的机会变少了，这让他今天格外的兴奋，后头跟疯了一样，滴滴答答流了他一腿，却连个能堵一堵的东西都没有，还得他自己摸只手下去，戳一戳那个骚浪的小淫洞。

想到这他无理取闹的生了电话那头那个男人的气，无法及时通水的鸡巴，不如折了算了。

身心都在叫嚣，让他抛却那些无谓的羞耻心。于是他大胆的将自己的嫩舌伸了出来，无师自通的对着空气舔了一圈。

闻盛瞬间骂了娘，恨不得直接捅进那骚嘴巴里，干进他嗓子眼里。

“上面的嘴好嫩，好会舔，让我看看下面的，是不是湿透了，骚屁眼想吃鸡巴了吗。”

一听到荤话易烊千玺的屁股就忍不住夹紧，推荐又黏又湿，磨起来都不太舒服，他抱怨着，“早就…湿了……”

然后易烊千玺调整了姿势，他做到了椅子上，凉飕飕的皮坐垫贴着他的湿漉漉的屁股，有一瞬间的爽利，他没忍住对着对着座椅前后蹭了几下，把坐垫都染上了水痕。

化妆台太高了，他只能像闻盛一样一手拿着手机一手抚慰自己。

“宝贝你把镜头对准你的屁眼儿，自己扒开让我看看小穴里面。”

易烊千玺为了让自己舒服点，身体靠着椅背，两腿岔开，踩着骚气高跟的脚蹬上了桌子边沿卡着，门户大开，然后磨磨唧唧的终于将镜头怼上自己的小屁眼，另一只手还要探过去，轻轻扒拉开那条缝。

画面里他前面的阴茎直直翘立着，龟头上也在滴着水，两颗红粉的肉球下面白花花的大屁股，两根漂亮的手指尖就抵在两瓣肉臀上，往两边扯开，中间那个隐秘色情的小洞终于现了形。还微微泛着粉，看着就嫩，闪着浪荡的水光，像一朵艳丽又淫靡的花，此时正不知廉耻的收缩着，恨不得吞点什么大家伙才行。

“好淫荡的屁眼，怎么湿成这样啊？小鸡巴也这么硬了？”

“你都不在，水堵不住……”

语气又委屈又婊，听得闻盛鸡巴差点炸掉。

“堵得住的宝贝，你把自己手插进去。”

易烊千玺听话的拿指尖试探性的戳了戳，然后盯着屏幕上硬邦邦的大鸡巴，一鼓作气的捅了进去。而那边也配合着他的节奏，狠狠的往镜头上顶了一下。

就好像真的阴茎插进来了一样…

易烊千玺被手指的进入和淫邪的画面刺激得仰着脖子细细的叫了一声，像猫一样。

他们隔着个屏幕以相同的频率在抽插，让易烊千玺产生了他真的在被闻盛的鸡巴干的错觉。

“我在插你的屁眼呢宝贝，好多水咕滋咕滋的，听到没？你的屁眼像尿了一样，流了我一鸡巴的水。”

“嘶，骚屁眼好会吸，要被你夹死了。”

“手机再拿近一点，我要干进你肚子里。”

“你…你别说了……呜…”

闻盛说肮脏话丝毫没有压力，易烊千玺却听得水流不止，身体泛红，屁眼收缩得更厉害，吃了他自己三根手指还不是不知足。

“我出不来闻盛…呜涨得好痛，屁股一直在流水，怎么办…”

易烊千玺干自己干得有些崩溃，他手指细长，显然填不满自己的小淫穴，前面的阴茎涨得通红，硬是射不出来。

他没办法放下手机去摸它，只能拿着手机屏幕贴着柱身，时不时滑动一下，两根鸡巴跨时空的贴在一起磨，没有实感，但这种方式比真实地肉贴肉更放浪。

耳机里一直传来闻盛的骚话，他说他淫荡，说他骚，屁股离不开男人，还听他热切又喑哑地喊他宝贝。闻盛做爱的时候很喜欢喊他宝贝，这两字带着赤裸裸的欲望说着耳机线仿佛要把他的身体给点着了。

“你把镜头拿上去点，想看你…”

易烊千玺的声音被情欲泡得又湿又软，激得闻盛气息又乱了起来。

他把镜头对着自己的脸，但是对方的画面里依然是浪荡的下半身，他的眼睛着了火，一错不错的盯着。

易烊千玺能感受到他的视线，正疯狂地奸着自己身上每一寸肌肤。他被盯得浑身发麻，在手指狠狠的戳上自己的敏感点后，硬挺的肉茎终于跳动着喷射出一泡精液，溅到了手机屏幕上。

高潮爽得易烊千玺从喉咙里发出低哑的喟叹，紧绷的身体也跟着松软下来，手也自然的卸了力，插在屁眼里的手指头滑溜了出来，带了一连串淫液出来，还挂在他莹白的指尖上连成丝。

而拿手机的那一手正好垂在他裆前，摄像头很好的捕捉到这个淫靡的画面。

“被自己手指干射了？可我还没射呢宝贝。”

“小屁眼还没合拢，手机对准了，我要射你里面。”

易烊千玺小声嘀咕了句变态，还是乖巧的把镜头继续怼着自己还在张合的小洞，手指跟挠痒似的，轻轻抚着上面的液体，指尖被染的透明光亮。

闻盛被他这跟猫儿似的慵懒又性感的动作迷的不行，撸着自己的动作越来越狠。

“宝贝，说几句骚话听听。”

易烊千玺懒洋洋的摊着，想了想。

“哥。”他轻轻喊了一声，手指在屁眼划圈的动作顿了一下。

“好想你真的干进来啊。”

然后闻盛对着摄像头射出了一泡浓精，易烊千玺看着屏幕里满是男人的精液，屁股狠狠的收缩了一下，就像是射在自己屁股里一样，想要把精液留在自己的穴里。

易烊千玺舔了舔唇，抬起头发现自己面对的正是一面镜子，镜子里的自己哪哪儿都透着粉，有种淋漓美艳的漂亮，眼含骚情，看着就像是刚被爱欲滋润过的。

他把手指抬到唇边，轻轻舔了一下。

好骚。

他自我评价道。

End


End file.
